


Your Wicked Little Heart

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Happy Ending, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Prompt: Crowley proposes to Winchester!Reader
Relationships: Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Your Wicked Little Heart

“You’re really serious about this guy, aren’t you?” Dean said.

He leaned against the door frame of your room, arms crossed as you prepared for your date with Crowley. Dean looked like he fully intended to block you from leaving - as if he hadn’t tried that before. And failed. 

You glanced at Dean in the mirror as you smoothed your hands over your outfit, clinging to you like a second skin, black and silky. It would drive Crowley out of his mind.

“I know you hate his guts,” you replied.

Dean shrugged as if it to say, _of course I do._

“And I know you worry about me.”

Dean met your gaze in the mirror. “If he ever hurts you…”

“He hasn’t and he won’t.”

“He’s king of Hell.”

“And he treats me like royalty.”

Dean blew out a breath of disbelief. You crossed the room and squeezed his shoulder.

“I’ll be okay,” you said. “If it all goes south, I have no doubt that my big brothers will rescue me.”

“You bet your ass we will,” Dean grumbled. “And you’ll be grounded. Forever.” He chucked you under the chin with a small, concerned smile. “You’re too good for him, you know that, right?”

“Trust me, I never let him forget it,” you replied.

***

Crowley couldn’t take his eyes off of you during dinner.

The two of you had the entire Ritz to yourselves. The lights were turned down to a low golden glow, the scent of wine and spices lingered in the air, with faint strains of music muted in the background.

As you fiddled with the stem of your wine glass, Crowley trailed one finger down the back of your hand.

“Have I mentioned how ravishing you look tonight, darling?” he said.

You grinned and leaned closer to press a sweet kiss to his lips.

“Only a few dozen times,” you replied with a smile against his mouth. “But don’t let me stop you now. You’re on a roll.”

Crowley traced his fingertip down your forearm and up to your shoulder. When he curled his fingers around the back of your neck, his touch made you shiver in the most perfect way, like a warm buzz from too much bubbly champagne. 

“I believe it’s high time you were pampered,” Crowley said.

You snorted. “As if you haven’t done enough of that already. Not that I’m complaining.”

“Then you don’t want your gift?” he replied in a teasing tone.

You sidled closer and placed a hand atop his knee. “You know how much I like your gifts with all that leather and lace.”

Crowley chuckled. “Easy, kitten. Just wait and see what I have in store for you.”

He gestured to the waiter who came forward and placed a covered platter in front of you.

“Do I have to guess?” you said.

Crowley shook his head and removed the lid.

A small black velvet box sat at the center of the platter. Crowley picked it up, opened it and held it out to you, revealing a ring encrusted with blood red rubies and gleaming ink-black stones of onyx, all surrounding the fattest diamond you’d ever seen. Your breath caught in your throat.

“There’s a place in Hell for both of us, love,” Crowley said. “I want you by my side for the rest of eternity.”

You didn’t know what to say. You had never dreamed Crowley was even considering proposing to you, let alone serious enough to carry it out. 

“Are you sure?” you said.

“I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life, darling,” he replied.

You fiddled with Crowley’s collar.

“Sam and Dean would _kill_ me,” you said in a small voice.

Crowley angled his head to look you in the eyes. “That hasn’t stopped you before.”

You bit your lip, a giddy bubble of happiness welling in your chest. You climbed onto Crowley’s lap, straddling him as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. 

“Will I get a crown?” you said. 

“The gaudiest, darkest crown your wicked little heart desires.”

“And a throne?”

Crowley’s hands fell to your hips with a delicious squeeze. “No.”

“Hmm. Sounds like a deal breaker to me.”

“You look perfectly regal right where you are now.”

“I think you just want to show me off,” you replied.

Crowley tilted your chin up with two fingers. “Of course I do. You are exquisite, my dear. Every demon must grovel at your feet.” 

Crowley gathered your hand in both of his and kissed your knuckles. Then he slipped the ring on your finger and a rush of confidence surged up your spine, as if you had finally found where you were always meant to be: all-powerful and magnificent, adored by a merciless man who would stop at nothing to give you the world.


End file.
